


Sid shift #1

by Sumariajane



Series: Sid Watch [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumariajane/pseuds/Sumariajane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sid get released from the hospital after he breaks his jaw and Gino helps him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sid shift #1

Sid was in pain. He had been playing hockey longer than he could remember and could not remember being in this much pain before. He had been released from the hospital and all he wanted to do was not hurt and sleep in his own bed. Gino had driven him home from the hospital. Seeing his house was a great feeling, knowing that his bed was just minutes away.

After making his way clumsily up to his room, with a ton of help from Gino, he sat down and looked up at Gino trying to mentally say thank you.

Gino smiled and ruffled his hair saying “Sid Iron Man now.” Sid starts to smile only to find out he never wants to smile again. His face feels like it is getting hit all over again. Gino frowned before shaking his head. “Sleep, feel better after.” He said it so matter of fact that Sid couldn’t help but believe him. During all of his concussions Gino would always say that and would stop a bunch of the frustration he was feeling, healing so slowly. Leaning back on his pillows he closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep feeling a blanket getting laid on his body.

~

Sid wakes to someone shaking his shoulder gently and before he is completely awake a cup and straw being pushed into his hands. Blinking a few times he sees Gino in front of him holding 2 bottles. “Can swallow pill or..” he grimaces before the next option “Try liquid?” Sid blinks a few more times before shrugging but pointing to the liquid. Gino grimaces before getting the liquid ready and in a syringe. Gino sits on the bed next to Sid and wiggles his way partially behind Sid.

“Is gross, trying to help”

He puts this syringe up to Sid’s lips his shoulder behind his head. “okay?” Sid nods and Gino push the syringe down slowly and rests his hand on the back of Sid’s head gently. About half way through Gino removes the syringe from Sid’s lips “Water, it help”

It takes 3 more tries to get all of it down, trying to avoid the gagging that comes with gross tasting meds. By the time it is all in Sid’s system he is completely flush with Gino’s body and feeling like his jaw would feel better if it was just gone.

Gino runs his hands up and down Sid’s arms after putting the syringe on the bedside table. “Feel better soon Sid” He nods with almost no motion. Sid must have been drifting in and out because he jumps slightly when Gino moves like he has been still for too long. “Is okay, sleep” Gino says slowly standing next to the bed.

~

The next time Sid wakes up it is bright out and he sees Gino sleeping, his mouth wide open, soft snores escaping at regular intervals, on the reading chair he bought at the insistence of Taylor. Sid looks at him fondly knowing that Gino probably feel asleep making sure he was okay, which would not be the first time he had done that. Sid looks at the bedside table turned medicine cabinet and grabs the cup of water that had somehow made it back there during last night’s ordeal.

He slowly drinks the water watching Gino sleep. He should wake Gino up and make him sleep in the bed, or feel annoyed he is being mother henned by his best friend but he just watches.

Gino must have felt Sid watching him because he slowly blinks awake. Gino stretches and yawns before smiling at Sid. “ You look better in morning light” Gino says laughing quietly. Sid knows his face is one big swollen bruise and that he looks exactly like he got hit in the face with a puck.

Sid tries to mumble out “not cool” but Gino just laughs at him.

“No talking, I do not understand you. Tanger has next Sid shift during practice” Sid gives Gino the look that says ‘really?’ and Gino just laughs.

Gino stands and walks over to Sid. “not trust you to not hurt self. Duper’s idea.” Gino gently pats Sid’s arm before walking out of Sid’s room.

Sid sits there confused for a second before standing and changing his sweats and walking down to the kitchen where he can hear Gino moving around. When he gets down there he notices 2 green smoothies on the counter and moves closer to the counter. Gino turns around and smiles “For you is breakfast.” Sid picks it up and looks at it like it might grow feet and run away if left alone.

Gino stands behind Sid and wraps his arms around Sid’s hips his chest against Sid’s back and kiss the side of his face that is not swollen “Don’t do that again. I worry you not able to play again, or concussion.” Sid leans back, most of his weight resting against the warm Russian behind him.

“I sleep on chair, not want to hurt you if I sleep with you” Sid leans his head against Gino’s before mumbling “Try not to. Your idea, not Duper.”

Gino chuckles “Found me out. Love you”

Sid smiles and enjoys the moment before Gino has to run off to practice, leaving him with Letang, knowing he doesn’t need to say he loves him back, that the body contact gives his love for Gino away.


End file.
